Switched
by Darkmoonwriter
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are perfectly content dating in 21st century London. But... they're also content in medieval-age Camelot. That is, until a misfired spell switches the two Pendragons.


**A/N**

**This is a Story my friend and I are writing together. We got the idea and fell in love with it so much we started writing it the same day. I'm not sure how often this will be updated sense it's a team effort, but please enjoy!**

* * *

There were four things Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, noticed as he woke up. One he was lying on really hard stone. Prickly stone, actually. Two, he could hear wind in the trees. But… stone and trees…. Where in Camelot was there trees and stone paths in the same place? Three, there was an odd…. rumbling sound. And four, his head hurt. Like, kicked-in-the-head-by-a-horse pain. But of course, that hadn't happened. He would remember… Right? Right?

He raised his head, blinking away the blur and propping himself up on his elbows. There was… something… coming towards him…. and it was glowing. Two spots of intense white light were coming ever closer. Fast. Then, they were upon him. Along with searing pain in his side.  
He barely had time to wonder what hit him before darkness overtook him once more.

the driver squeaked, getting out of the car.

"Oh my god Arthur!?" He cried. The warlock known as Merlin stepped out of the car. after a few moments of trying to wake him up, he decided to drag him back into his car with him, taking him home. "Must have been some costume party. . ." He muttered to himself, glancing over at the king. "We need to stop going so crazy during Halloween..."

* * *

Merlin hummed to himself, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he went around his flat cleaning things up a bit before he had to head downtown to his studio. in a few jerky movements he stopped and smacked the sleeping Arthur on his couch with a folder.

"get up you cabbage head." He said, removing the brush from his mouth. "how much did you drink last night?" He asked as he turned on the TV.  
Arthur yelped and tumbled off the couch, popping up a moment later and staring around wildly. "What's going on?!" he cried, scrambling backwards at the sight of all the technology around him. "Where am I?!" Merlin turned, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth again.

"We got separated at the party and I found passed out in the road. Don't know how much you drank last night. . .Anyway, I think there's still some clothes of yours laying around here. you can finally change out of that ridiculous costume. Last time i'm letting you choose our theme.- and I don't care how cute I looked in that scarf. it was sorta itchy." Merlin rattled off, going back into the small bathroom and rinsing out his mouth. Arthur gazed around, utterly bewildered.

"Costume? Party? What are you talking about?!" he demanded, squeaking (in a manly way) as the air conditioning flipped on behind him.

"Jesus, you really did drink you're silly last night." Merlin exited the bathroom, slipping on a blue blazer.

"Will you please inform me as to what on earth is going on?!" he cried, then let out a (again, quite manly) screech of terror as the toaster popped with a DING!

"uhm. . .you have a hangover? that or you took some really weird drugs. . ." He said, rolling up his sleeves, a look of concern coming over his face.

"Hangover?" he asked, voice shaky as he turned back to Merlin with terror in his eyes. "What is that?"

Merlin sighed. "here." he said, he quickly poured Arthur a mug of tea and sat him down on the couch. he disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments, then came back with a folded pile of clothes, setting them down on the couch next to him. "Just. . .relax. alright? i need to head to work soon. . .watch the news or something k?" He picked up the TV remote and turned on the news.

"Currently there are riots on the streets in America, protesting if the government should pass the law that would make magic illegal in all 50 states." Merlin paused.

"uhm. . .maybe not?"  
Arthur's jaw dropped. "Magic?!" he cried, jumping up. Merlin turned.

"Oh, now you're pretending Magic's not real?" Merlin snorted. "I knew you liked your jokes Arthur but this is going a bit too far." he shook his head, muttering something, his eyes flashing gold. Suddenly he was holding his car keys in his hand.

Arthur let out a squawk, tumbling backwards. "Magic?!" he repeated, albeit a bit more terrified than panicked this time. "Wha-how-you have MAGIC?!"

"of course I have magic you idiot. if I recall correctly you call it "sexy?" Merlin said stiffly, frowning. before Arthur could reply, there was the sharp ring of the doorbell. Merlin shook his head, going over and opening it. He stopped.

"A-Arthur!?"

The new coming Arthur stepped in, smiling in amusement and putting an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You sound surprised, love," he said, kissing the black-haired man's temple before hugging him. "Sorry I lost you last night. Lance dragged me off to the bar to do shots." He made a face and shuddered. "That was a mistake." He caught sight of the other Arthur, but only saw the back of the head of blonde hair, the face hidden in his hands. "Who's your friend?" he asked, hip-bumping Merlin.

"I. erh. you. . .?" Merlin eyes widened, suddenly alarmed as to who he had just let spend the night in his flat.

There was a long pause, then Arthur let out a hearty laugh. "That's fantastic, Merlin, now who is it? Gwaine? That you? Good god, the hair even looks the same," he said, approaching the other Arthur and setting a hand on his shoulder. The Arthur on the couch snapped his head up, and the standing Arthur stared at him in shock. His gaze traveled from his other self, to Merlin, then back to Arthur, then to the back of his skull as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, rushing to him. He lifted his head in his hands as he keeled down next to him. He looked up at the past Arthur, eyes narrowed as if this was all his fault. "Who are you!? You're not Arthur!"

"I am Arthur!" he retorted, narrowing his eyes. "You two are the impostors!"

"What!? No! this Arthur was here first! Just tell me who you are before I call the police!"

He took a deep breath. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, and I am King of Camelot."

"Came-what?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it was a bit short, we'll have more up sometime! and no, I haven't forgotten about my other Merlin fic 'Spell gone wrong' I've just hit a block and am trying to work everything out so it doesn't read out crappy. **


End file.
